everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ever After
Ever After is the age old home for most Fairytale, Fable, and Mythical characters. In this Realm, which is located within the Fairytale World, live the descendants of characters from Classic Fairytales. Generations of Cinderellas, Sleeping Beauties, Charmings, and Witches all coexist together within Ever After. Ever After is the most popular and 'central' realm within the Fairytale World. Some know it as the 'hub' of Fairytale stories. Within Ever After are other locations such as The Enchanted Forest, The Entrance to Mount Olympus, The Sea Kingdom, and the Village of Book End. Facilities Ever After is a bright and charming land, perfect for fairytale "Happy Ever Afters". The world is littered with small villages, and majestic castles. It is your typical Medieval setup, but with a modern twist. Instead of horses drawing carriages, the inhabitant drive motor carriages, which are very similar to automobiles. This is one element to Ever After, which makes it overall more modern. This can also bee seen in the architecture. While most buildings and structures in the world have heavy Medieval themes, and motifs, most also have a very modern 'real world' feel. Ever After is filled with forests, and seas, mountains and clouds. The two most notable forests are The Enchanted Forest and The Dark Forest, both of which are the forests in many fairytales. But some small villages are tucked away under the heavy canopy of this foliage, one in particular Hood Hollow. Hood Hollow is home to the Hood Family, and the Wolfs. The Top of the World is another notable place within Ever After. It is located at the top of the world, on a large 'cloud' structure. The Village of Book End, is the main village within the heart of Ever After. Most of the students at Ever After High have been known to hang out within this village. Ever After can be accessed by nearly all realms within the Fairytale world. Since portals go two ways, this is why Ever After is known as the 'hub' of the fairytale world. There are specific areas within the realm, that are sacred, since they have held portals for centuries. The most notable is on the peek of Mount Olympus. This portal leads to the Palaces of the Greek and Roman Pantheons, which also connects to the Real Human World. (through this portal places like Monster High can be accessed). This portal was used by C.A. Cupid, to transfer from Monster High to Ever After High. Worlds like Wonderland are accessed through the Well of Wonders. Neverland can be accessed through the Tree of Trances. Never After can be accessed through the Fall of Freedom, a water fall in Neverland. Most in realm portals are through mirrors, however portals through most dimensions are through a nature source, typically with a reflective surface, in most cases water. Fanon Inhabitance= * (NOTE: All Ever After High Students inhabit Ever After, a list can be found here) |-|Canon Inhabitance= *Brooke Page *C.A. Cupid *Cedar Wood *Cerise Hood *Courtly Jester *Darling Charming *Ginger Breadhouse *Humphrey Dumpty *Hunter Huntsman *Jackie Frost *Jillian Beanstalk *Kitty Cheshire *Madeline Hatter *Melody Piper *Nina Thumbell *Northwind *Poppy O'Hair *Raven Queen *Rosabella Beauty *Sparrow Hood *Tiny *Alistair Wonderland *Apple White *Ashlynn Ella *Blondie Lockes *Briar Beauty *Bunny Blanc *Daring Charming *Dexter Charming *Duchess Swan *Farrah Goodfairy *Faybelle Thorn *Holly O'Hair *Hopper Croakington II *Justine Dancer *Lilly-Bo Peep *Lizzie Hearts *Meeshell Mermaid *Three Little Pigs *Evil Stepsisters *Chase Redford *Crystal Winter *Helga Crumb *Gus Crumb *Mira Shards *Ramona Badwolf *Rugsy *Son of the Hero of Haarlem *Three Billy Goats Gruff *Baba Yaga *Badwolf *Card *Evil step-librarians *Giles Grimm *Gold *Gingerbreadman *Green Thumb *Hagatha *Jack B. Nimble *King Charming *Knight *Maid Marian *Milton Grimm *Momma Bear *Mother Goose *Mr. Pop and Mr. Weasel *Pied Piper *Poppa Bear *Rumpelstiltskin *Trollsworth *Twelve Madames *White Queen *Aquilona *Barista *Beast *Beauty *Betty Bunyan *Biggle Waggle *Billy Goat Gruff *Blue-Haired Fairy *Bridge Troll *Candy Witch *Captain Greenbeard *Captain Hook *Caterpillar *Cinderella *Cheshire Cat *Coachman *Cook *Dark Fairy *Edith Broomswood *Emperor Buff *Empress Buff *Evil Queen *Fairy Godmother *Fairy Queen *Fox and Cat *Frog Prince *Fish-Footman *Frog-Footman *Genie *Gepetto *Goldilocks *Good King *Goose Girl *Golden Goose and Magic Harp *Grandma *Hansel and Gretel *Issle Widget *Jabberwock *Jack Beanstalk *Jack Horner *John Thumb *King Cole *Lance Charming *Little-Bo Peep *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Marsh King *Mister Spider *Mother Hubbard *Mrs. Watersprite *Nona *Pinocchio *Ooglot *Peter Pumpkin-Eater *Penelope Pumpkin-Eater *Puss in Boots *Queen Charming *Queen of Hearts *Queen Pearl *Rapunzel *Red Riding Hood *Red Queen *Rose Red *Sea Witch *Seven Dwarfs *Shoemaker and Elves *Sister Goose *Sleeping Beauty *Snow King *Snow Queen *Swan Queen *Snow White *The Lion and the Unicorn *Thumbelina *Titania *Three Blind Mice *Oberon *Tortoise and Hare *Tweedledum and Tweedledee *Troll Lady *Ugly Duckling *Village of Book End Officials *White Knight *Woodrow Wolf *Yop *Zephyrus |-|Fanon Locations= InSpell Fashion Boutique is a fashion Boutique in Book End. Tyler Bell, son of Tinkerbell, rents the small corner front store, to work and sell his own designs. He rarely has successful sales. Overall, people just get angry with him. (His Neverlandian designs, don't impress many shoppers in Ever After. The Sweet Shop is a bakery run by Forrest Baker. Forest is Renowned for making some normal treats, but also creating mystical goodness as well. Sometimes these treats have 'side effects', like changing forms, or making the 'eater' turn into a mermaid. This is from some of the special ingredients he uses. Houses for Hogs is a shelter run by Huffy Der Wolfe. |-|Canon Locations= *Ever After High is the main 'high school' for the students in Ever After. Here the children of some classic, fairytale, fable, or myth characters study. *The Village of Book End *Mount Olympus is the 'home of the gods of the Greek and Roman Pantheons. Though their palace is not directly on top of this mountain, there is a portal at the peek, which will take a traveler directly to the Gates of Divinity. (The Real world can be accessed through a portal in the palace.) *Hood Hollow is the community where the Hoods and Wolfs live. There is not much technology or advanced materials, however 'plain living' suits the Hollows' residents. The Wolfs and Hoods, don't get along at all. *The Enchanted Forest *The Land of the Giants is where the giants live. Beanstalk High is also located within this area. *The Dark Forest **Ogretown is a realm within the Dark Forest solely meant for ogre residence. *The Top of the World is a location on top of the clouds in Ever After. The Snow King and Queen are known to reside there. *The Sea Kingdom is located within the seas of Ever After. This kingdom is inhabited by merepeople, and other aquatic Fairytale characters. Category:Locations Category:Realms and Dimensions